The Majestics in Team Bonding
by Anime-rocks-and-you-know-it
Summary: Majestics in France trying to 'bond'. The title says it all. Be warned when the Majestics 'bond' it is garanteed to be crazy stuff! OlixEnri, RobxJohn, maybe?
1. In France

**The Majestics in Team bonding.**

M'n'M: YaYness my first ever beyblade fic! And it's about the Majestics, even more YaYness.

Erinque: Someone said our name.

Oliver: We are here!

Robert: We have been very busy with other fanfictions but we have un-busyed our scheduals to appear here.

Jonny: Unfortuanatly.

M'n'M: Unfortunatly!

Jonny: Why does it have such a lame name?

M'n'M: I couldn't think of anything good.

Enrique: Well now I'm here let's get the party started.

Oliver: Let's.

M'n'M: First I better clear some stuff up though. This is just after the first series so why don't we all say our ages.

Robert: 16

Jonny: 15

Enrique: 14

Oliver: 13

M'n'M: I hope that stops confusion. _** I actually don't know their real ages but i looked it up on the net and the most common answer was that, so HA!**_ Now for the disclaimer who will be said by the most manly person here.

Enrique: meaning me right?

M'n'M: No. . . Sasuke!

(Sasuke appears)

Sasuke: Why am I here, I'm not even from beyblades.

M'n'M: Because, you are the most awesome person ever!

Enrique: But I wanted to do the disclaimer.

Robert: Stop being so uncouth.

M'n'M: yes stop being so uncouth and let Sasuke do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it A.K.A M'n'M does not own beyblades, naruto, a car, a xbox360, any beyblade games, Enrique, Oliver, Robert, Jonny, the list goes on so let's just put it this way she owns... not a lot.

Jonny: can we just get the first chapter over and done with.

M'nM: fine then, ruin all my fun.

Sasuke: Can i go now?

M'n'M: No!

Sasuke:Hn.

M'n'M: Also, I have no idea what Olivers dad is called so ha!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 1, In France**

Oliver Polanski son of the french millionair Henry Polanski was sitting at one of his many dining tables thinking about a certian someone, his girlfriend Maria. The young blader sigh as he thought about his girlfreinds tender lips, sweet smile and beautiful scent but before he could carry on his train of thought one of the butlers apperared. this certian butler was his chief butler who wore a black tuxedo and had neat grey hair tied back in a pony tail. Oliver looked up,

"Master Polanski, Master Giancarlo is at the door."

"Err, thank you Jeeves, tell Enrique I'll be right there." the old man gave a nod and went to follow Olivers request.

"that's strange, Enrique never said anything about being in Paris." He shook his head in disbelief, hopefully it wouldn't be like last time. Oliver got up and began to ponder about the last time Enrique had visited, he had encouraged Oliver to throw a house party with alcahole and girls, lots of girls! Let's just say his French home was more of a mess than a rubbish tip, not to mention the fact that both of them had been drinking under aged! Him and Enrique were in heaps of trouble from their parents, who were on holiday together at the time, no blading, no girls, no cooking, no girls, no visiting art, no girls, no Tv, no girls, no computer, not one girl! And the list went on from there. Oliver smiled gently, but one good thing had come from the whole fiasco and that was he met Maria. Yes Maria, the most beautiful girl to take a light step into the city of love.

Snapping out of his daydream Oliver walked into the courtyard to see his blonde Italian friend inspecting a rose that had grown a few centermeters ouy of place.

"Hey Oli you better get that rose trimmed before Robert gets here, he'll probably say it's very uncouth." Enrique turned around with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean before Robert get's here?" Oliver walked over to Enrique noticing that he had two bags with him, probably hoping to stay.

"Oh did I forget to tell you, I thought we would have a get together at your house." Well nothing new there then.

"Oh really and you didn't even think of consulting me." Oliver had jestered to Jeeves to take the blue eyed bladers bags as they began to walk in.

"Well I know your parents aren't going to be in for a whole month and I had been thinking about us as a team." Team! That didn't come out of his mouth every so often so the greenet decided to listen intentivly.

"So I decided that if we want to be world champions as well as european champions we should hang out as a team more often and become closer and bond, you know like the Bladebreakers." Wow he was actually right for once, Enrique had a brain!

They had now entered the house and were sitting at the dinning table with special french ice cold lemonade.

"So how are you and Maria?"

Oliver giggled, "People already knew about him and Maria.

"We're (giggle) so (giggle) in (giggle) love!"

Enrique gave a snort of laughter Oliver was acting like such a girl, but it wasn't his fault concidering the fact that Maria was his first ever girlfriend.

"What's so funny!" But before Enrique could answer Jeeves appeared informing them that Jonny had arrived. The scotsman was wearing his normal clothes and had his bandana blue bandana tied around his head. He was drenched in sweat and you could certianly smell it as well.

"Oh man Jonny! When was the last time you took a shower, you smell worse than a public toilet!" At this Enrique screwed his nose up like a rabbit causing Oliver to laugh. The red headed boy snarled "You think this is funny Polanski, well I wouldn't be like this if you didn't set your vicious guard dogs on me! I was running around the court yard for 20 minutes at full speed in the blazing sun!" Enrique gave another snort.

"Jonny, I don't own any guard dogs..." McGregor fell on the floor. His face was livid, that wasn't a good thing. Once again the italian snorted with laughter.

"Before I got here I hired some vicious dogs for the day. I think they like you Jonny." He said in an Italian accent. Jonny quickly got up from the floor and grabbed his team-mate by the collar and got him against the wall. Oliver tried to get his bestfriend away from the other boys grip but Jonny just pushed him to the floor.

"C-c-come on Jonny my bud, t-t-this is all a misunderstanding. Please don't hurt me!" He knew for a fact that Jonny could hit hard, it ran in his family. Oliver desperatly tried to to help his scared friend but he couldn't, The Gladiator of Glasgow was far to strong for the tiny little french boy.

"Any last words Enrique-poo?" He growled.

"Erm yeah, hi Robert." Jonny dropped his team mate and span around to see the captian of the Majestics standing in the door way.

"How very uncouth Jonathan. I hope you do appologize for your beastly behaviour." He walked up to the three boys with a stern look on his face,

"So Oliver, what was the emergancy that Enrique told me about?" Oliver pulled a face.

"What emergancy? I've been perfectly fine. All I know is that Enrique turned up at my door step this morning saying that all you guys were coming over." What had the italian boy been planning?

"There was an emergancy! I got told Oliver was having a party and you were lame not to go!" Jonny piped in while still giving Enrique an evil look.

"Enrique what's going on?"

They all looked at the second youngest of their team as he started to explain about why they were here and bonding to become stronger as a team.

"What a load of rubbish! I don't take part in a team!" You could guess that was Jonny.

"Well concidering the fact we lost to a bunch of ammatures as a team (refering to the Bladebreakers) I guess we could give it a go." Robert said.

"It could even be fun." Oliver added. Enrique colapsed.

"Jonny I believe your stench got to him." Oliver sighed.

"How uncouth. And speaking of uncouth there is a rose out of place in the court yard." The greenet laughed, he knew that would happen.

The three concious Majestics were gathered in Olivers king sized room, Jurgen, McGregor and Polanski were sitting around a round glass table discussing their latest beybattles why knocked out Giancarlo was in the middle of Olivers bed.

"And that was when I did a reverse spin and sent the blade flying." Jonny had just finished his story about beating someone or something. To be honest Oliver wasn't really taking much notice, he was busy thinking about... Maria. Oliver blushed deeply he must of been worse than his playboy team-mate thinking about girls all day long. Tut tut, this month was suppose to be about the Majestics NOT Maria! The german noticed his friend in a deep flutter and began to wonder what had got him in such a state. Was it the fact a very hott blonde was in such a vunreable state unconcious on his bed with legs wide open just waiting to be jumped on; probably so. _**If you hadn't guessed Jonny and Robert wern't invited to the party so they don't know about Maria... YET! **_But Oliver was only just a teeneger! He couldn't be that sick minded I mean this was Oliver we're talking about! Robert sighed, but then again he did have that certian gay thing about him and the fact that he was so quiet could be to do with his deep thoughts for Enrique. Yes the boy had finally unmasked the mysteries that were Oliver. He was in love with Enrique!

Suddenly there was a loud BANG! Everyone looked to see their now concious friend tangled up in a heap of Olivers expensive royal blue velvet blankets on the floor rubbing his pretty yellow head, he was such an idiot. Enrique looked around wooden flooring, a rug with two swords clashing on, rare paintings on walls and a bed that could fit at least 6 people in, obviously he was now in young Polanski's bedroom. He stopped rubbing his head and un-tangled himself,

"Hey guys when did I get in here?" he sniifed the air. "The stench! It's gone! Jonny had a shower!" At this Mr Anger-management got up from his seat and finnaly got round to that punch he had been saving for his dear chum.

"Enrique!" Oliver gave out a little scream as goldielocks fell against his bed. Jonny just held his fist,

"You know I'm not normally this vioalnt, it's just you made me." He rolled his eyes and went back to his seat. Enrique recovered and pulled Oliver up and dragged him out the room.

"Hmm, I wonder if they're doing what I think they're doing?" Robert said in such a civilised manor.

Jonny blinked "What do you think they're doing?"

Robert began to explain his 'Oliver is gay and loves Enrique' theory in a slight whisper. Jonny stared wide eyed trying to hold back his laughter.

"Y-Y-You really think that!" He snorted. Robbert knoded. Meanwhile. . .

"Don't you think Robby and Jonny have been spending to much time together to be 'just friends'?"

"No, not really. Why do you say that?"

"Well when I was unconcious I could see what looked like the future. They were both together kissing and having fun... Not like that!"

"I really doubt that is the future."

"Yeah but when Jonny punched me he said he isn't normlly that violent then smiled. What if he did that to try and impress Robert with his strength!"

"Mm, maybe."

"Well I think so."

Olivers face lit up, "Well actually they do seem pretty close recently, maybe there is somnethin going on between them!"

Enrique smirked, "Exactly what I have been thinking but I'm not sure they're ready to get them out in the public..." his smirk grew evily.

"And you think we should do something to get it out in public, right." Oliver was a mind-reader!

"So you'll help me, won't you?"

Olivers face dropped, "I don't think we should mix with their relationship they'll tell us when they're ready."

"Awww, please Olli! It will be fun!"

"..." "Piuttosto si prega di Oliver!" He didn't speak italian but could tell that his friend was trying to win him over.

"..."

"Vi preghiamo di tu Oliver ti verrà il mio migliore amico!" He cooed gently into the greenets ear. Oliver had no idea what he was saying but knew when he was beaten, no-one and I mean no-one could win in an argument with Enrique. "Amende, je vais." That was the sound of Olivers defeat. Now back to Robby and Jonny. "So you think we should get Oliver to come clean about his feelings for Enrique?" Robbert nodded. "That is one way to become closer as a team and it will stop Enrique from flirting with all the pointless girls." "Plus the fact that Enrique is 14 and should be settling down by now." Jonny had no idea why on earth he had just said that.

Oliver and Enrique were standing in the corridor discussing ways to get them out of the bag while in Olivers room the other two were doing the exact same. Suddenly Enrique had another idea, he was really on fire today! "Spin the bottel!" Olivers jaw dropped, last time the majestics had played that game. He didn't even want to go there. "You are insane!" Enrique gave a maniac smile.  
"So what if I am, now just follow my lead." "Well there is one way to try and get Oliver and Enrique together," Jonny said. "That would be?" Robert raised one of his very manly purple brows, Jonny gave shook his head. Please God forgive him for what he was about to say.  
"Spin the bottel." ... ... ... Robert fell of his chair in shock!  
"No, No way! There is no way on earth you will get as such a civilised persona such me to play that barberic game!" Robert didn't like spin the bottel since what had happend last time. Just then Enrique opened the door pulling a frantic Oliver by the back of his blue coat who was shouting something along the lines of 'Get off me, there is no-one alive who will make me do this. Just kill me now!' Enrique pushed him onto a chair.  
"Your overly dramatic!"  
Jonny and Robert eyed each other, "What have you guys been doing?"  
"Err, just talking about the first way to bond as a team." Robert and Jonny gave each other another look, had they been?  
"Please no..." Oliver looked like he was going to wet himself. Enrique was psyco!  
"Who wants to play spin the bottel... Enrique style." ...

--

M'n'M: So who loved my totally retarded story!  
Jonny: It was laimer than the title.  
Enrique: So if anyone wants this story continued  
Jonny: Which no-one will.  
Oliver: Just send a review.  
Robert: Also M'n'M does not swear so this fic might not be as entertaining as most fics.  
Sasuke: Exactly.  
M'n'M: Plllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee review, even if no one does I know where this is going so I will continue writting so you will be doomed with my terrible writting forever. Mwahahahaha¬  
Sasuke: It is a known fact that M'n'M can't write.  
M'n'M: Very true. But I love to write so HA!  
Oliver: Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review.  
Enrique: Constructive critisism accepted.  
Jonny: Also this is not written on word because it doesn't work so it's written on wordpad which doesn't have a spell checker!  
Robert: So please forgive the uncouth spellings.  
Sasuke: So next time on 'The majestics in Team bonding' we uncover the deep mysteries of spin the bottel.  
M'n'M: I promise next chapter will be long, this was considerably short but I promise the chapters will be longer.  
Jonny: Bye.  
Oliver: Au revoir  
Enrique: Arrivederci  
Robert: Auf Wiedersehen  
Sasuke: And this is where it all ends.


	2. Spin The Bottle Enrique Style

M'n'M: Argh, my arms Chapter2-Spin the Bottle Enrique Style

M'n'M: Argh, my arms! My precious arms! I must get them healed. (I have a very bad arm spazm; my left one is in a bandage.)

Sasuke: You sound like Orochimaru.

M'n'M: Not my fault I have some weird arm spazm thingy. . .

Sasuke: Yeah Yeah.

Enrique: Hey we got 3 reviews! YaY!

Jonny: People liked it!

Oliver: Well I believe this is a sign that we should continue.

M'n'M: That's the spirit Oliver! Anyway me buddy Lauren liked it, so this chapter is dedicated to you Duckhead! Also, I give credit to Sayo for coming up with the name Stitches.

Robert: Duckhead. . . Sayo. . .

M'n'M: Lauren is a duckhead and Hannah is officially re-named Sayo (She calls me Kazumi)

Sasuke: I will let Enrique do the disclaimer today.

Enrique: Really!

M'n'M: Go ahead, knock yourself out.

Enrique: Yay! So Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it does not own beyblades or the game spin the bottle.

Jonny: Wow, what an exciting disclaimer! (Note the sarcasm)

Enrique: Why thank you.

(--' Sweat drops all round.)

Robert: Now enjoy.

M'n'M: Blah! ARGHHHHH! I am such an idiot!

Sasuke: We have all know that for a very long time.

M'n'M: No seriously. I have been spelling Mariah wrong, I've been saying Maria. Just to clear things up Oliver's girlfriend is suppose to be Mariah from the White Tigers, you know pink girl, the crazy ray fanatic, the…

Jonny: I think we all understand.

M'n'M: Yes so ermm in the beginning it's OliverxMariah, that is just some random couple but I needed a beyblades girl so what the heck.

Oliver: I hope that clears thing sup for all you who thought it was Maria.

Enrique: Yeah so Oliver's girlfriend is Mariah!

M'n'M: Yes Enrique we just established that…

Robert: And now let's just get on with chapter 2.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Who wants to play spin the bottle... Enrique style?"

Oliver squeaked in fear, Jonny grinned and Robert fell off his chair, AGAIN!

"So Enrique, you want to play ... that game." Well that had worked out well in Jonny's eyes now he didn't have to suggest it. Enrique gave a simple nod and diverted his eyes to Oliver he look like he was... PREYING! Now that was just un-seemingly. Enrique began to stair at Oliver, why was he so afraid of this game? It wasn't that dangerous or perverted, after all last time was fun.

_Flashback:_

_It was raining in Germany, the Bladebreakers had finally left Roberts castle and all four Europeans were bored. They had started a strict training schedule to make sure they never lost again, this concluded of breakfast, warm up, training, lunch, training, dinner, training then free time. It was now 10 pm and the boys were as bored as rocks, very cool rocks that is, but never the less they were dying of boredom. Oliver was looking at the pouring rain in the night sky, Jonny was lounging on a sofa, Enrique was reading a book on trigonometry but really had a magazine with naked people hidden within the pages and Robert was pacing round in a circular motion. That had been going on for a good few hours until all of a sudden Enrique piped up the idea of spin the bottle. They had started to play and it was just simple stuff at first like go and flirt with a maid or lick someone's feet, that was until the blonde got bored and changed it to Enrique style. The bottle was pointing at Oliver, Enrique took something from out of his bag and placed it in front of his violate eyed friend. Was that strong German whisky!? _

_"Now Ollykins I dare you to drink the whole of this delicious drink with out anything to cancel it out." Enrique's smile grew as Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"No way, never, there is nothing that can make you make me drink that evil stuff!" __**Before the party as well so Olly had never drunk alcohol before, so HA! **__Before the greenet could say anymore Enrique had opened and shoved the bottle down his friends throat. Oliver gulped, he had just drunk alcohol!_

_End Flashback._

See it wasn't that bad, infact when Oliver had become drunk and started hitting on Robert it was rather funny.

_Flashback:_

_"Come on Robbiekins, just one kiss that's all I ask. Your such a hot beast please take your shirt off and let me lick your impressive chest." Oliver pounced at Robert, but he leapt out the way. _

_"Robbie please, you know you can't resist my sexy French accent, know-one can!" he was walking over to Robert in a rather seductive way. "It'll be fun, just you and me, (giggle) naked." By now Robert had ran out of the room and had locked himself in an airing cupboard.  
End Flashback.  
_

Enrique gave a slight chuckle at that memory, Oliver was very embarrassed after he was told of his drunken antics and had sworn never to drink or play spin the bottle again. Well he had broken one promise all ready, now to convince him to play.

"You know Oliver, I am making you play or else!"

"Or else what?"

"OR ELSE I WILL FLUSH YOUR err... CUDDLEY TOY ELEPHANT STITCHES DOWN THE TOILATE!" Enrique ran over and leaped onto the bed that he was not to long ago sleeping and grabbed a small patched up elephant that was sitting innocently on a pillow. Oliver's eyes grew and looked watery,  
"No not Stitches! I'll do anything but please don't hurt him!" Oliver was on the floor begging his fellow teammate with all of his dignity. One down two to go. Next would be Jonny, now that wouldn't be too hard he would do what he did last time.

_Flashback:_

_The first victim of the newly modified game was the Scotsman. He gulped why Enrique licked his lips maliciously,_

_"Now what horrible little task do I have for you Jonny? Hmm I wonder, pee on Robert? Irish dance? Or maybe run around the third floor naked? Yeah the last one works, I Enrique dare you Jonny to run around the third floor naked!"_

_... ... ... ... Thwack. Jonny hit his pervy friend round the head._

_"No!"_

_"Aww your no fun... ... ...chicken,"_

_"What did you just say."_

_"Chicken."_

_Jonny looked mad, he was certainly not a chicken!_

_"I am NOT a chicken."_

_"Suuuure." Enrique picked up Jonny's bandana that was on the floor put it on his head and began to act like him with a dodgy Scottish accent._

_"I am Jonny McGregor the Gladiator of Glasgow or shouldn't that be the __**Chicken **__of Glasgow. I am too afraid to run around naked because of my __**CHCIKEN **__like instinct! Also, I can't actually beyblade and have to take lessons from my very handsome, manly and scorching hot friend Enrique Giancarlo, who by the way is way better looking than I could even dream of being. Did I mention that I was a __**CHICKEN**__ for not excepting a moderately easy dare because of my __**CHICKEN **__like instinct. I guess you could also call me a whimp, loser or even a __**CHICKEN!**__ Yes please do now refer to me as Jonny McGregor, the __**CHICKEN**__ of Glasgow." Enrique took a quick bow for his 5 star performance before being hit in the face by Jonny's clothes. He was really going to do it! Enrique thought it would take more than being called a chicken for Jonny to do it, he must be easily pressurized. _

_End flashbak._

The goldilocks gave a giggle, that dare went better than expected. Total humiliation for Jonny, he ran straight into Gustav naked! Hmm, that would make his mission harder, but then again he could just do what he did last time.

"So Oliver's going to play, what about you John?"

"All right Giancarlo I'll play." The Scotty said as he glanced at Robert with a smirk.

"You really want to play, even after last time!" Enrique sounded flabbergasted.

"Yeah, but only if Robert plays."

Oliver gave a light smile; it was obvious they did love each other. He had a feeling that this game wasn't going to be as bad as last time and hopefully no strong German whisky.

"I guess as long as there's nothing uncouth I could play_."_

... Robert was just going to play like that! Wow luck must have been on his side.

Enrique had produced a small coke bottle and had placed it on the glass table and was about to spin it when Jonny piped up the idea of being on teams. Naturally It was Oliver and Enrique on a team and Jonny and Robert, so as far as the rules go who ever the awesomeness coke bottle landed on the other team would make up a dare for that person an it could involve the other member of their team. The game had been going for about 10 minutes and so far it was what was considered normal for the Majestcis, eating lemons, pranking calling the Bladebreakers and a load of other boring rubbish.

Spin! Jonny spinned the ultra groovy old fashioned full fat coke bottle.

Spin, spin, spin.

Spin, spin, spin.

Spiiiin, spiiiiiiin, spiiiiin. It was slowing down.

Spiiiiiiiiiiin, spiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Even more.

Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! It stopped. And who was it pointing at, why none other than the playboy himself, Enrique!

Jonny smirked; finally he could put his plan to work!

"So err what do I have to do?" Jonny gave his smirk and evil zest,

"Let me just consult with my team mate." _**GASP! Jonny just said teaaaaam mate!**_

The fiery red head turned to the purple haired boy and began to whisper in his ear which in turn made Robert blush... hard.

Oliver and Enrique exchanged glances, why was Robert blushing, was Jonny talking dirty talk to him? Probably so.

"Erhm, we have come to a decision. This dare will be a team dare."

Oliver gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

"I Jonathon McGregor dare you Enrique Giancarlo to pull Oliver!"

Enrique's jaw dropped straight open while Oliver let out a girlish cry. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"W-W-Whaaaaat! That's just crazy! What on earth possessed you to think up that!" Enrique liked making up dares like that but didn't like performing them himself.

"What are you scared Giancarlo? I thought a guy like you would be up for something like this." Jonny laughed.

"I will NOT kiss Enrique!" Oliver piped in. Jonny's smirk grew even wider than it already was if that was even possible,

"Oh I think you will considering the fact I have your beloved **STITCHES!**" Jonny leant over to Enrique and stole the cuddly animal he had been holding and waved it in the air. Oliver gasped! Didn't Jonny know not to mess with a mans elephant.

"No not Stitches! He didn't do anything to you!"

"If you two don't kiss I'll feed the precious elephant to those guard dogs Enrique-poo quite handily hired."

"Nooo! Don't even think about it! If you do who am I suppose to study art in the Louvre with! This can't be happening." Oliver pulled of his hat and started to run his nimb fingers through his hair.

"Tch, your over dramatic Ollykins. It's one kiss and we're friends aren't we so we can respect each other. I mean it's not like it's anything special, we both know that. Let's just do it quick to satisfy there sick minds. Then we can get our own back." Enrique calmly took Oliver's small pale hands.

"Er-er okay, I mean we're mature it's just one kiss and know-ones going to tell anyone. Also, that means stitches won't be hurt!" Oliver was shaking with fear, did he just agree to pull his best friend!

"Exactly."

Enrique gave a broad reassuring smile; sure it was going to be okay. Robert gave a somewhat smile, ahh young love.

There heads grew closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

There lips were touching!

Now the tongues of the youngest Majestics were lightly chasing each other around in each other's mouths. Before they knew it they both had there eyes closed and were holding each other tighter, Enrique was now running his fingers through Oliver beautiful green hair while the greenet found his hands climbing up his friends back. It carried on for about a minute, their tongues playing tag, it was a magical feeling better than any kiss Enrique had experienced. What was he thinking! Enrique quickly pulled away; both him and Oliver were blushing. Jonny gave a chuckle.

"That went on long enough anyone would of thought you guys actually enjoyed that!"

"Shut up Chicken man. Know-one, and I mean KNOW-ONE finds out about this!" Why was Enrique so embarrassed about the fact he like Oliver's kiss?

"So Oliver what did you think of this?" Robert spoke for the first time after eating a lemon.

"It was erm..." Oliver was blushing even harder.

"It was rather graceful and elegant," Oliver gave a nod; he seemed to be handling this rather well. "Now please let me go and place me my head in bucket of iced water."

Oliver quickly left the room.

Enrique followed.

"So that was dare number one, it was rather funny."

"It was some what humorous."

"You did see what they were doing right?"

"Yes, they were pulling just like a real couple."

"You're telling me."

"The only thing that worries me now Jonathon is the fact that they will both want to get revenge."

"Yeah yeah, no need to worry."

In a room in the mansion.

"So what does dunking your head in a bucket of freezing water have to do with anything?"

"It clears the mind and relaxes you."

"Oh..."

Oliver and Enrique placed their heads in a bucket for five minutes every so often coming up for air. Boy did that clear the minds, well Oliver's anyway. All it did to Enrique was muck up his amazingly styled beautiful blonde hair. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind; he was so soft and slow nothing like Bianca or Rosette, but that didn't mean anything did it?

"So Enrique now that we did _**THAT**_ what will they have to do?" Oliver asked while walking down the hallway with his best friend, they were now dry and plotting revenge.

"Oh don't you worry, I have something in store for our beloved friends." He gave Oliver the same evil grin he had been giving all day.

"We are back from beyond the door of this room and we have come with vengeance!" Enrique opened the door and lifted his arms like royalty.

"You actually came back! I'm surprised! You know that was just the begging of torture for you two. Me and Robert…"

"I and Robert," Jonny gave his very proper friend a glare, who cared!

"As I was saying **I **and Robert have come up with many new things for you two to do."

"Just spin the bottle McGregor." The blonde ordered as him and Oliver retook their seats.

Spin Spin Spin.

Spin Spin Spin.

Spin! Stop!

The bottle was pointing directly at its spinner. Enrique gave a smug look,

"I dare you guys to… … … **STARE AT EACH OTHER NAKED FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT DIVERTING GAZE!"**

Oliver slapped his hand to his head. That was his great revenge! Jonny and Robert would surly do that considering the fact they'd probably seen each other naked before and they were boys and boys liked to compare body parts. Well at least Enrique liked to compare his body to Oliver, it made him seem more masculine.

"No."

"That is most uncouth and disgusting. No."

Enrique did an anime style drop to the floor.

"Whaaaat! Why not! It's not that bad! Come on you must have seen each other naked before!"

"WHAT NO! WHY WOULD I EVEN GO LOOKING AT ROBRT NAKED! I DON'T LOOK AT OTHER NAKED MEN UNLIKE YOU!"

"Did you bump your head Jonny? I love girls not boys! I have naked lady posters on the walls of my room."

"Enough! This is silly, why can't you guys just do it! It's not that bad compared it to me and Enrique pulling each other." Oliver had gotten up to stop his friends from fighting.

"Anyway, I thought you two would do it because I thought the great Robert Jurgen and Jonny McGregor weren't scared of anything. And if you were you guys would be eternal **CHICKENS!** Also, word might just slip to the Bladebreakers…"

Jonny and Robert gasped; who knew Oliver could be so evil?

"Fine but as long as no word of this game leaves this room or leaks ear, especially to Kai."

"Deal,"

"Deal,"  
"Deal,"

Robert and Jonny exchanged glances. They were going to have to do it.

"Now please do amuse me with your eyes perving for each other."

**Enrique P.O.V**

I watched in delight as Jonny reluctantly removed his cargo shorts and Robert fiddled about with his blading gloves, now if all this went to plan I would no longer be a playboy but instead a match maker.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Jonny muttered. I just rolled my eyes, what joust days.

A few minutes and tantrums later both my fellow Majestics were kneeling on the floor butt naked.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1 time starts now!" Oliver had just checked his watch, damn was that a sexy watch. Or was it just a sexy Oliver wearing the watch! What the! Enrique what are you thinking? No No No! Why did I think that? Argh, now I can feel a blush flushing up my face, great now Oliver's looking at me.

"Erm Enrique are you okay, you're going a little red." Stupid Oliver.

"I'm err fine, I'm just..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because I had just caught Jonny taking a look at Roberts bottom half.

"Tut tut Jonny, you dirty dirty boy!"

"Oh Jonny you pervert! I can't believe your eyeing Roberts…" Obviously Oliver had noticed as well.

"You have given me no choice! It's look at Robert or be chicken forever!" He still had his eyes glued on Roberts…

"Would you mind Jonathan, it feels rather wrong you looking at me under these circumstances."

I let out a laugh, under these circumstances! Did that mean it would be okay if it weren't this game!

Okay so that carried on for the five minutes; Robert keeping a steady eye on Jonny and Jonny was just doing the dare and 'keeping his eye on Robert'. Oh we all know where.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and it's over. You can put your clothes on again unless you want to stay looking at yourselves.

"Most definitely not. Right Jonny?"

I turned to face the blushing Scotsman, "… … … No of course not!"

I scoffed, that took long enough. Grr, Oliver was looking at his sexy watch again. I could feel myself blushing again. What was my infliction with my younger friend? Why am I feeling like this? Argh, it's all Robert and Jonny's faults. If I didn't have to kiss Oliver I wouldn't feel these mixed emotions. I feel, embarrassed and stupid after all it was just a kiss; but I also feel magical like I just touched a star. I feel like that it was something that had been missing my entire life, something inside of me wanting to get out and do it again…

What the heck. Enrique you have been watching too many soaps; it was just a kiss get over it!

"Well what do you know, it's pointing at you again Giancarlo."

"Huh?" It looks like while I had been thinking Jonny had spun the bottle and it was on me. Great just what I need, more 'fun' with Oliver.

"Now I and Jonny dare you and Oliver to strip down each other to your underwear for the rest of this game."

Mmm, Oliver and his sexy underwear.

"That's just like what you had to do though!" Aww man. Why did Oliver have to complain?

"Emphasizing the word LIKE. Unlike you and Enrique, I and Jonathan are not perverts and do not want to see you completely naked."

Yes we would still have to perform it! Why do I really want to perform it? Was it because I wanted to show off my rocking body to my teammates or the fact Oliver would be near enough naked? Wait a minute! A minute ago I was confused and didn't like what was going on and now I'm encouraging it. To many feeling's! What am I a girl! Argh, let's just get one thing straight, I like women; Not Oliver! Not Oliver!! Not Oliver! Not Oliver! Now I'm just damn right confused….

"Let's just stop playing."

Huh! I turned to Jonny in horror; he was letting my dream die!

"I think we've had enough of this game let's just all go to bed and continue having what Enrique calls 'fun' tomorrow."

"I agree, I do believe we have seen all we need to see for one day."

"Yeah, now give me Stitches back!" Jonny chucked the patched up elephant at my partner in crime who started to hug it tightly. What I'd do to be that elephant right now.

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning!" Oliver gave a cheery wave to the others who left the room I just sat there dazed in my train of thought.

"So erm Enrique," His high-pitched voice and seductive French accent was enough to melt any girl's heart, why didn't he have many fan girls then? Well he had one, that Mariah from the White Tigers! Argh that pink… thing! She shouldn't be with Oliver, she should be with someone like that monkey guy, what's his name…. erm Kevin! Anyway, not Oliver! Oh no! Am I jealous of Mariah? What's going on with me? Do I like Oliver? NO! No I don't! We're just friends…

Friends…. What is the definition of friends? Is he my friend or not? Robert says we're best friends, but maybe I want to be more…

"Did you here me?" I snapped back to reality to see my pretty little friends violate eyes staring into my ocean blue ones. I blushed.

"Did you here what I just said?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure, something about yogurt. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to sleep and dream up the next stage of our plan." I got up and walked to the door, I waved a final wave.

"Ciao"

**Normal P.O.V**

Jonny lay in a king-size double bed covered in tartan woven blankets that Oliver had created specially for his friends liking. He closed his eyes, despite being chased by dogs and knocking Enrique out with his stench it was an all right day. Oliver and Enrique kissing each other were pretty funny, by the end of this month they would be going out. As for Robert, he looked fine wearing no clothes…

"Ha! I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?"

A few rooms down the hall the German Majestic was half asleep dreaming about that spin the bottle game and how amusing it was. The only bad thing was having to look at Jonny naked, not that pleasant. Robert gave a light smile as he slept like a king.

All Enrique could wish for was that this had never happened. What was wrong with him? Why was he telling himself he didn't like Oliver like that? Why could he feel like that was a lie? His feeling were bursting in assorted arrays of colors; Pink for love, red for anger, green for embarrassment and yellow for confusion. He liked flirting with girls it was fun but Oliver was a different story. Hopefully these mixed emotions was just something caught up in the game. That's it they weren't real. No way!

"Well with that out my head maybe I can fall asleep. He buried himself deep within the French satin covers; it was all just a game.

RIIIIING! Oliver had just changed into designer pajamas when his mobile had just gone off. He quickly darted to it and answered.

"Hello, Oliver speaking."

"Ooooliver!" Oliver blushed he loved it when she screamed his name, by she he meant Mariah.

"Hi Mariah my beautiful kitten!"

"Heeey Olly-kins are you okay?" Oliver felt a jolt go through his body. It just sunk into him that he had kissed Enrique!

"Oliver? Oooliver? Olly speak to me!"  
"Oh sorry Mariah my mind was else where."

"Awww, I can tell something's up you can tell me." Oliver went red, he felt guilty for kissing someone else and for sure she would definitely dump him now.

"Its well, just that.." He could feel tears trickling down his silky cheeks.

"Oliver? Oliver are you okay?""

"No I'm not! I did something terrible! Please don't hate me!" He could see the teardrops stain his carpet with sorrow.

"What is it, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is!"  
"Just tell me!"

"Okay. Please Mariah don't hate me! I'm sorry it was a dare!"

"What was a dare?"  
"I-I-I I kissed Enrique!"  
"You what!"

He knew it; Mariah was mad and now hated him.

"I had to pull Enrique!"

"That's all! That's nothing to be sad about Olly-kins!"

He wiped his tears, she was laughing!

"It's okay?"

"Yes of course, I mean Enrique! That's just kind of weird. A gay kiss for a dare! There's nothing wrong with that! I mean just yesterday I was dared to kiss Gary and that meant nothing."

Oliver sighed in relief, everything was okay.

"So anyway the reason I'm calling is because I'm in France and wanted to go out with you tomorrow if your not busy. Maybe you could cook me a romantic French meal!"

Oliver's cheeks grew deep scarlet.

"S-s-s-sure. I'll meet you out side one of my restaurants say 'Un endroit génial française' at 11."

"Yeah totally, it's a date! Love you!"  
"I love you to Mariah!"

And with that Oliver hung up the phone and went to bed waiting for magical time when he was going to see his gorgeous girlfriend.

M'n'M: Fiiiinished!

Jonny: Took long enough..

Enrique: This confused me…. Wait why am I so confused in this? My emotions are not girl like. I can keep hold of my emotions!

Sasuke: You like Oliver….

Oliver: Please review.

Robert: Also there may not be an update for about 3 weeks because M'n'M's uncouth dad believes the computer is to slow and need to be fixed.

M'n'M: It's peeeeerfectly fine! But now it has to go to a shop!

Enrique: If you were rich like me you could have maaany computers.

M'n'M: I love Enrique!

Enrique:…

Oliver: We'll find out more about that next chapter.

Jonny: I swear there was an important notice that we haven't covered…

M'n'M: Same her but anyway bye from me and Sasuke!

Sasuke: And the Majestics!

M'n'M: Blagh! I just remembered! I reeeaally haated this chapter…

Jonny: Didn't we all….

M'n'M: I made a promise to make the next chapter A LOT better! And I mean A LOT!

Oliver: Please don't be put off by this chapter, pleeease carry on reading.

M'n'M: And that's the end.

Enrique: Byeeee.

M'n'M: I love Enrique soooooo much D


	3. A date with the girl friend

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

M'n'M: And were back!

Johnny: Reluctantly!

M'n'M: Screw you. I only invited you here as well because I let the rest of the Majestics hang out… mainly Enrique.

Enrique: Be warned! Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it is a CRAZY me fan girl.

Oliver: We stayed with her while she wrote this chapter.

Enrique: Scary… she wrote I heart Enrique all over her pencil case.

M'n'M: I get bored in lessons…

Robert: This chapter has taken a long time. Rather uncouth.

Sasuke: Also this chapter is dedicated to Rose petal Falling Please enjoy, all for you.

Johnny: Now I will disclaim! If anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it owned beyblade it would be something like this: 'and I married Enrique. I love him. We live happily ever after while Johnny dies quietly in a hole!' … Luckily she doesn't.

M'n'M: Actually! It would be like 'I marry Enrique who is world champion and eat cherries everyday and spend cash and own yachts… While this goes on I hire a hitwoman (Jess) to push Johnny in a lake and watch him die.

Robert: Why do you not like Johnny? Last time I thought you kept taking tests that said you were most like Johnny.

M'n'M: … … … and Oliver.

Oliver: You also brought Johnny's blade of ebay!

M'n'M: Only because they don't make Amphilyon! By the way readers if you do know where to get an Amphilyon blade could you tell me… even though I'm pretty sure you can't get them.

Enrique: Now I think this is the end.

Sasuke: Enjoy the story of face the wrath of my ninja power!

Running down one of the curving stairways nearly knocking a reluctant Jeeves over Oliver rushed to find a pair of stylish shoes that would impress his lover.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Oliver was frantically turning the east-wing of his luxurious French home upside down looking for a pair of his in-famous white trainers when all of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Have you tried your room? Remember when you declared you would always leave your shoes in your room because they'd get lost in your house otherwise." Oliver got up shaking his head lending a hand to his knocked over best friend.

"Thank you Enrique, I will look in there!" He gracefully bowed and then jolted to the other side of his house once again nearly knocking over Jeeves on that same curving staircase. Enrique sighed, why was Oliver so darn cute?

Two hours later Robert was holding a chess score of 2-0 to him when Jonny decided chess was boring and wanted to beyblade.

"So let's go train!"

5 moves to checkmate.

"We can't."

4 moves to checkmate.

"Why not?"

3 moves to checkmate.

"Oliver's not here and neither is Enrique."

2 moves to checkmate.

"Are they together?"

1 move to checkmate.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that Oliver had to go down to 'Un endroit génial française' and Enrique remains a mystery."

Jonny knocked his king over in defeated. Score: 3-0 to Robert, estimated score in around 10 hours: 17-0 to Robert, score throughout the whole year: Jonny 0.

"Another match Jonathon?"

"No, I'm gonna go see what Oliver's up to at his restaurant."

"Fine, just make sure your not caught…"

Jonny gave out a laugh, "I won't be, and after all you are dealing with THE Jonny McGregor super spy." He left the room.

"Funny, just the other day I could of sworn it was THE Jonny McGregor, Gladiator of Glasgow, not super spy."

Meanwhile, Oliver was waiting outside his restaurant looking at his as Enrique quoted 'sexy watch' anxiously. Was he late? Did Mariah turn up already and leave because he was late. Maybe she WAS offended by the fact he kissed Enrique. Or maybe it was all a dream.

"Oliver…. Oliver?" He looked up to see his pink haired woman staring with loving gentle eyes right into his.

"Ma-Mariah?" He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, she didn't leave him!

"Who else would you think it is silly, the dumb Paris Hilton?" **No offence to Paris Hilton fans. **Oliver giggled, one of the reasons he was so attracted to Mariah was because of her joking personality.

"So are we going in?" She let out her hand and entwined it with her boyfriends. Oliver blushed.

"Now my 'belle dame', would you like me to throw everyone out? Honestly there would be problem." Mariah blushed a deep pink, French was so romantic.

"No, that's okay. How about I get a table and wait thinking loving thoughts about you why you cook for us."

"Sure if you insist."

This certain Polanski restaurant was a deep love red color with golden drapes hanging around the windows, there were candles set at every table with small vases holding a single red rose next to them, the lights were dim and in the background their was a light melody of French opera. It was one of the most romantic indoor spots of Paris and the perfect place for Oliver to rekindle his love.

The Chinese blader sat on a chair by the window gazing into the bright sun waiting for her boyfriend to come back with some delicious French tasting food. She blushed, Oliver was so perfect, cute, funny, smart, artsy, girly, a great kisser and the best part was the fact he was French! Any girl back in china would kill to be with a European person, I mean Europe was the center of the fashion industry, it had culture screaming everywhere at you, it had a vary of mixed climates, most the best football teams were from Europe and the official European beyblade team were oh so cute!

Meanwhile with the last member of the team, P.I.M.P in training Enrique Giancarlo was set on seeing how many French girls he could score in an hour. The sun was shining and it was the most beautiful day to reach France in a very long time, if that wasn't enough to attract girls outside then the fact that the 'awsome français boutique!' was having their yearly 'Everything is 90 off!' sale to rely on. He sighed it had already been half an hour and he had only picked up four girls, two brunettes, one pink and the other a ginger, now that was his worst score ever. Deciding to give up on his quest, the blonde 14 year old heard his stomach growl indicating one thing, lunchtime!

There were so many restaurants in Paris, all owned by the Polanski industry of course, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, French, old English, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, Brazilian and the list continued. One boy, so many choices. He span around and faced a random restaurant in front of him. Well French cuisine it is then, after all when in France stuff your face full of French food then blame your sudden put on of weight on Oliver by saying he wouldn't let you leave unless you ate everything! Yep that would do, this certain restaurant was 'Un endroit génial française' which translated as 'A great French place' that funnily enough Enrique had named because Oliver hadn't been feeling very creative that day.

Back with Johnny the super spy who was now jogging down a street arrayed in colors of red, blue, lemon yellow and greens untill he found 'Un endroit génial française'. He took a breath and quietly walked on in only to be greeted by a waiter saying he did not have reservations.

"Do you not know who I am!" Johnny seemed ticked at the fact that his friend owned the restaurant and his staff had no idea who he was.

"No I do not so please get out!"

"I am THE Johnny McGregor. I am Scottish Royalty! I own more than one limousine." The waiter didn't believe him.

"Oh really, well don't you know who I am? I am James Duffy! THE James Duffy! I am an English person and own a people carrier! So stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

"I would if I had a juice box, but no I can't even buy one because you won't let me in." James sighed,

"Even if I would let you in you cannot come in because we have a dress code…" he looked the Scotsman over, "People who look like a tramp dragged through a bush backwards are NOT aloud in!"

Okay so Johnny admitted that his clothes weren't the greatest and weren't really fashionable but as a man of his class to be called a tramp dragged through a bush backwards was such an insult he would spit… if spitting wasn't so gross.

"Well… up yours you…" Johnny was about to continue when something caught his eye, a green haired person and a pink haired girl. Could it be?

"Bonaparte my pink kitten!" Oliver lifted the cover of his dish to reveal… FROGS LEGS! Mariah looked like she was about to gag when Oliver went in and brushed his lips with hers. From back at the waiters podium Johnny saw every detail! Oliver + Mariah Kissing! Someone pinch him! This couldn't be true!

"Now leave!" Johnny shook his head in disbelief, James was still on at him, if he hadn't have seen that he wouldn't have believed that!

"Fine I'm going!" Johnny huffed as he left the restaurant and started a long sprint back to the Polanski household. Robert would not believe this! As Johnny left the restaurant he ran straight into… wait for it… wait… THE ONE THE ONLY… THE HOT AND SEXY ENRIQUE GIANCARLO!

"Ouch! Johnny what the heck!" Mr. Italian Guy picked himself up and stared at his flaming haired friend in confusion.

"I thought you weren't going to run after your little smell mishap yesterday." The Scottish blader growled and thought about punching his friend but no… not in the street anyway, he'd get him later.

"Oh Enrique you have no one with you, are you meeting someone?" be nice Johnny, be nice.

"No… I was bored so I thought I'd go flash my cash at some expensive restaurant." Better not tell Johnny about the lack of female attention otherwise he'd never hear the end of it.

"Okay, okay! Have fun! I must find Robert!" With that Johnny regained his sprint and headed back to the French house.

Robert? I wonder why he wants to find Robert? I hope it's nothing… inappropriate. Enrique smirked and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair causing a few girls walking along to stair; it wasn't his fault he was so darn good looking.

Out of gratitude and trying not to offend Mariah swallowed the frogs legs, really traditional French, they didn't taste bad, well they actually tasted pretty good, or maybe that was just the affect staring into Oliver's lavender eyes gave. He was such a great person; she would do anything for him or do anything to have him. The pinkett gave a light blush as her and her boyfriend gave each other looks like they wanted to run out the restaurant and go make out under some tree untill something of a real shock happened! Oliver leaned in a kissed her! That gave Mariah a fright because they had never really done anything while they were together except hug and stuff… Not wanting to keep Oliver waiting she closed her eyes and returned the deep kiss with more passion lasting for what seemed like minutes, well minutes for a certain Italian who had just entered the restaurant and now had an expression like the dead fish on the fish counter at Tescos. The summer blue eyes widened in shock and horror! That pink slut was kissing… OLIVER!

"Master Giancarlo, would you be liking a table?" he span round to see the guy who had been harassing Johnny… James Duffy.

"Oh erm, no thank you… I will be leaving now!" Enrique couldn't watch it anymore! He had to get out! It was sick! It was grotesque! It was OliverxMariah! He calmly did a Michael Jackson spin and started to stalk out the restaurant past the girls who had looked at him before without doing anything as much as a wink or his famous Enrique-Giancarlo smile. Something was wrong with him; was he jealous?

Hours past and Oliver had just walked his gorgeous girl friend back to her hotel when Johnny and Robert approached him on his walk home. It was now nighttime and the moon shone beams that glistened in the contrasting starlit sky of Paris, it was the most romantic evening to stroll on, Mariah had to get back to her team though so she couldn't come out, and it was most unlikely his team mates would be together so obviously something was going on; a date maybe?

"Yo! Oliver!"

"Robert, Johnny! What are you doing here?"

"We decided we needed air. But the fact is what are YOU doing out here?"

"I was just walking Mariah back to her hotel,"

Johnny laughed!

"Mariah! That girl in the White Tigers! Why would they be in France? And why would you be walking her back?"

Oliver did something that he NEVER did, he rolled his eyes in disbelief, was Johnny that stupid? He sighed.

"Let me explain! Yes she is part of the White Tigers! They DO have lives outside of China; maybe they wanted a holiday! I was walking her back because she is my girlfriend"

Johnny let out a gasp that was really bad acting like he was surprised.

"You are!"

"Yes we are."

"Since when?"

"Since the party that a stupid blonde made me throw while our parents were away."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"I asked him if we should but he said no."

"Enrique is on my kill list now."

Oliver rolled his eyes again

"Well if you wouldn't so mind. You to have fun." He gave a gentle smile and turned to walk away, after all he didn't want to ruin their 'us' time.

"What did I tell you? They are so together!"

"I must admit Jonathon I would never of believed it if Oliver hadn't of told me."

By now the two boys were sitting outside of a café staring into the night sky discussing issues while they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"Well what do we do now? Oliver has a girlfriend?"

"Jonathon have I ever told you about my ancestors?"

The younger blader coughed in dislike, not ANOTHER history lesson!

"No. No you have not." Was his sarcastic reply.

"Good, so now you will learn about my family. We NEVER quit and we NEVER lose! We started this so now we must end this. We will break them up and get Oliver to tell Enrique of his deep feelings for him."

It took a few minutes for Johnny to process through his small mind but when he did, boy did he have a plan.

"I HAVE IT!" he jumped up nearly knocking the waitress over.

"Here you are young sirs, your drinks are served. I hope you have a good date."

She began to walk away when Johnny started shouting at her.

"At date! A date! What do you mean a date! I would never go out with that guy he's too uptight! Plus we're both guys! I will never go out with a guy! Especially not Robert!"

"Oh I am sorry. Please excuse me."

Robert felt somewhat hurt from Johnny had just said and didn't take enough notice to hear the waitress mutter 'in denial'. He wasn't really that bad even if they were both guys. Johnny shook his head and sat back down.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I have a plan. But we can use this plan only if you think its best Robert."

"I am sure. After all if they were both going out it would make them stronger as a team and that would make us the greatest bladders individual and together."

The Scotsman smirked.

"Perfect,"

Johnny began telling of what he had in store for him teammates while the moonlight shone down upon them both starting to make more people think they were a couple. Who knows? Maybe one day they would both become gay and fall in love? Only the near future could tell.

M'n'M: END!

Johnny: You made us all OOC,

M'n'M: I know! It's not my fault! I have been doing that in other fics recently!

Oliver: I still think it was good.

Sasuke: It was short…

Johnny: Who cares? Now M'n'M will update and we can finally leave her house.

Enrique: Aww, I was having fun.

Robert: We must train.

Enrique: Fine be that way.

M'n'M: I am REALY sorry for the long update. It won't happen again. I swear on Enrique's life.

Johnny: We better start interviewing for a new teammate then.

Robert: Ignore Johnny. Please read and review.

Oliver: Flames are welcome

Sasuke: Next time we actually have them beyblading?

M'n'M: Yes. Yes we do. So keep on the look out!

Oliver: Keep on reading and please check out the fic Realities Colliding. M'n'M, Jess and Lizzy are writing it together and would like some support. All I will tell you is that it's a crossover with Doctor Who, Vampire Knight, Deathnote, Beyblade and Naruto thrown in there.

M'n'M: Here's the Ural because I'm just cool like that: /s/4304892/1/RealitiesColliding **(thats the end just type in the site and add that bit at the end)** or go on my bio and click on my favorite authors ChemicalAngelx then look down what she has written for Realities Colliding. Trust me it is hilarious… then again my humor is weird…

Sasuke: And that's the end so review or feel the wrath of the only remaining Uchiha member!


	4. Blading gone wrong

M'n'M: And I'm back after a VERY long time

Oliver: She has an excuse!

M'n'M: True. I had actually just finished this chapter and went to pee before uploading when my dad went on the computer to see what I do on there all the time. He opened this whole folder titled 'fanfiction' and deleted it the entire content including my just finished chapter which by the way was really long and hard to write!

Enrique: It's very sad really, but if you were rich like me you could of saved it to all your computers!

Sasuke: I'll disclaim: Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it does not own beyblades otherwise it would be based around the lives of all 4 Majestics but mostly Enrique's.

M'n'M: Enjoy my chapter which isn't as good as my first written one.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two blades were colliding in the middle of a scarlet red stadium surrounded by elegant flowers in the middle of a park in Paris. The turquoise blade was being dragged around the arena by a more majestic looking blue blade over powering it with the site of a deep purple enormous griffin.

"Griffolyon Wing Dagger attack!"

The bitbeast obeyed his master and let off a storm of feathers which knocked craters into the stadium and one hitting the other blade which began to lose it's spin. Robert gave off an un-pleased smirk as he had thought that would of knocked Amphilyon out while Enrique for the first time that day gave a faint smile. Now as everyone had known in there own way, Oliver and Mariah were going out which was quite a shock concidering most people thought he was a girl or gay. However, for Enrique this news had been too much to handle as he walked in on them kissing just over two days ago and now he couldn't get it out of his head. He kept replaying the scene over and over again untill he remembered he was in a beyblade match.

The Amphilyon welder raised his arm in triumphant and commanded his blade

"Amphilyon my beast, raise forth and destroy everything in site." His smile widened as his two-headed hydra bitbeast rose to stair face to face with his opponent. Both heads lashing wildly out at the Griffin.

"Amphilyon give them double trouble; Twin Destruction!" Raising his fist with might Enrique noticed out the corner of his summer blue eyes that the French of the team had given him a slight winning smile. He blushed at this and began another train of thought, which made him leave notice on the battle where Robert was countering against the attack with a reverse spin and another wing dagger attack. Without taking notice of his blade Enrique began to smile back at Oliver when something was rushed right into his gut causing him to cough out and fall down to the ground hard. The rest of the team ran over to where the blonde was laying on the ground with a half cut through his yellow shirt. Oliver's eyes widened as he reached to help his best friend up but the hand was slapped away as he retrieved his posture and glared at Robert.

"What the hell was that about?" He shouted rather out of breath as the blade hit him right in the vital area.

"Well Enrique if you had not been off in the land of 'Pretty Girls' and had followed regulation rules and had been wearing your armour nothing would of happened." Robert did NOT like it when his rules were broken.

"Err, Hello! No one except you the pompous git and Mr bad tempered idiot are wearing them so why should I! Plus the fact I decided I don't look good in Roman Centurion skirts anymore so lay off!" The sexy Majestic stood there trying to defend himself while clutching his stomach in agony as anger piled up throughout him. This anger wasn't really meant for the fact Robert had beaten him and his precious blade had whammed him in the stomach but more the fact on the Oliver and Mariah issue. There was an awkward silence untill Johnny piped in.

"Hey goldie locks if you don't comply with the rules maybe you should leave the team Robert hasn't done anything wrong so no need to take it out on him you flipping twit!" The Scotsman growled feeling the need to defend the German for some strange reason. Enrique scowled and thought hard before letting out a breath.

"Well maybe I will leave! Screw you all! I'm off! Goodbye!" He turned around on his heel still clutching his tummy and stormed off.

Minutes past of Robert and Johnny whispering together while Oliver observed the surroundings. The stadium had been completely torn apart by the epic battle as chunks of steel shredded up and blown out with indents and cracks in the rocks around the arena where Amphilyon had been thrown into before ramming right into it's masters gut. Oliver sighed, there wouldn't be any blading here for a week or two with the amount of repairs needed. He was estimating how much it would cost when the remaining members of the team came up to him suggesting he go look for Enrique.

"What why me!" The greenet really didn't want to get in the way of an angry Giancarlo because he knew that could hurt… A LOT. Anyway's, Johnny or maybe even Robert could hold themselves off against him while being a smaller and weaker more delicate person Oliver would be cruising for a bruising.  
"So it's decided. Oliver you will go find Enrique and bring him back."  
"Err right!"  
Oliver was never able to get his own way with the older boys.

His stomach was throbbing hard and was finding it hard to breath. This may be because of the injury or the fact Oliver was coming up to him and he was honestly a breathtaking site. Enrique blushed for the second time that day ad his friend walked up to him catching his breath.

"Cher Seigneur! Enrique I have been looking for you everywhere! Are you okay! Please tell me your okay! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't okay!"

Enri looked at his feet and muttered something along the lines of 'No you wouldn't just go away.' But not loud enough to be heard by the concerned girly boy. There was a weary silence before Oliver tried to spark convocation again.

"So you know Johnny and Robert seem to be together a lot more. Is there anything else we can do to get them together?"

There was another long pause before Enrique turned to him friend and looked him in the eye when a slight cheeky grin appeared on the Italians face, he just couldn't feel angry when staring into those beautiful lavender orbs.

"Well concidering the fact I am pretty mad at those two right now, I think I have a bad and dirty plan."

Meanwhile the German and Scotsman were taking a stroll round Paris discussing there ideas. So far Oliver was hopefully winning Enrique back and that would give them alone time to decide on what to do next. The red head took a breath then whispered something to the captain.

"Jonathan that is rather sick and some what sexual idea. We should try it."

Robert gave a winning smirk at the idea. With this plan the other two members would  
most definitely be in love… or at least embarrassment by the end of the month.  
- - - - - -

M'n'M: END!

Enrique: This chapter was really quite bad and stuff so no flaming please.

Oliver: Also, sorry about the long update stuff has been going on and the fact the chapter was deleted.

M'n'M: AND! There won't be an updation untill October because I go back to school in September and I need to sort that stuff out.

Enrique: So anyway, please review and leave positive feedback.


End file.
